Mass effect: the Fenris
by epic insanity666
Summary: Instead of One human chosen for the Spectres, another joins John Sheperd through his hunt and war against Saren and the Reapers, using his own methods of war, Loki Fenris, forced into a human form, takes the galactic community by storm with another Remnantian by his side "People, meet Penny" X-overs shown through weapons from my other favourite games.
1. The Iron Lord

Mass Effect: the Fenris

Sitting within an office within the human embassies of the Citadel, Councillor Donell Udina stared over a file of a John and jane sheperd, joining him were Admiral hacket and David Anderson, all three sharing notes until Udina spoke.

"Alright, we have Sheperd John and Jane nailed down to possible SPECTRE roles for Humanity, if that fails who else do we have to choose from?"

Back with the three men, David and Hacket shared a quick glance before Anderson brought out a file that made Udina frown.

"There is one other candidate in mind, the higher ups might not agree with me, but, If Sheperd fails then we have Him to call on" giving the File a once over Udina opened it to see a file photo of a young man in his early twenties, black hair held in a mane of black, his most pronouncing features was his gold eyes glowing somehow, beside the photo the Name Fenris, Loki was highlighted in bold letters, along with top secret weapon blueprints, bringing one out, the design made Udina think of stone molded into a revolver.

Looking to the name, he frowned at Thorn also being highlighted.

Setting it down for another file, his eyes widened in alarm at the sight of a machine designed like a canine, the word AI circled beside the designated "Crawler"

Setting the entire file down, Udina inhaled slightly before turning to Anderson.

"Anderson, what do we have on this Fenris, you suggested?" giving the two a look, Anderson brought out a second file.

"Sheperd isn't the only Skyllian blitz butcher, this man was put under the rug because of his more brutal response to the Batarian raid on Elysium… he gave a more fearful warning to the Batarians" handing the file to Udina, the councillor paled at seeing photos of dead Batarians showing signs of excess torture, some missing all four of their eyes with looks of pain and agony displayed.

The last one showed the man himself with broken armor severing a tongue from a Batarian Udina closed the file before he threw up, he gave Anderson an incredulous look.

"You want that to be an example of humanity?" seeing Anderson nod he spoke.

"I agree those images showed him in a violent light, Fenris' hatred to the Hegemony government has simmered down, unless slavery is mentioned and he goes on a semi berserk state, looking for something to either punch or shoot."

Giving a nod of agreement, Hacket spoke.

"He personally hunted down the human responsible for the raid, Elanos Haliat, he brought him in for arrest… with both arms littered with firearm damage that resulted in amputation." Seeing Hacket grimace, Udina spoke.

"And what else is there to show for this Fenris?" seeing the two share a look, Anderson spoke.

"He has a history with the Sheperd siblings… which ended in a fist fight with John Sheperd due to them finding out Fenris had brought a battle ready AI to assist them on the mission that led them into a Thresher Maw trap on Akuze, without that AI the unit would have had a chance if Sheperd hadn't ignored it's warnings" seeing Udina have a look of thought he looked up with a frown.

"And what of the AI now, was it decommissioned as ordered?"

"No, Fenris took it with him when he resigned from the Military, went to mercenary work on the Terminus and CItadel space, gained the name Iron lord during a mission where he used an Axe that channelled solar energy like a weapon, freeing a Hegemony camp of now former slaves" seeing Udina scoff he looked to the File before sighing, rubbing his eyes he spoke.

"Get into contact with Fenris, see if he's interested?" giving a nod the two left Udina alone, the three failing to see one of the screens flicker off after the sight of a young woman flashed onscreen for a split second.

* * *

Which led to a screen within a Ship currently heading through the terminus system, seeing her current console connected to the ship, the screen flickered off before a robotic body flung onto it's feet with a huff, showing the Ai to be Penny Polendina from Remnant, the younger sister of Penny Polendina, the original.

Though it was hard to tell the difference.

Testing her bodies joints the android jumped slightly as a Crawler let out a yawn beside her, looking up to her she gave it a loving head rub.

"Penny, you back Yet!?" looking up to the voice of Loki Fenris, she gained a bright smile as she basically skipped into a hallway on the Ship they currently resided on.

Moving to the cockpit, Penny spoke.

"I'm back" giving an Alpha crawler a head rub, it gave a whine of contempt as she stepped into the room housing the Galaxy map.

"Anything to share!?" hearing Loki at the pilot seat, Penny spoke..

"You've been considered a Spectre Candidate by both Admiral Anderson and Colonel Hacket" hearing the sound of a drink being spat out, Loki came into the map Room with an Armor similar to Emile's from Halo Reach, the skull carved helmet hanging from his left hip while the other held the infamous Hand-cannon Thorn.

Wiping his mouth, Loki gave her a look of surprise.

"They want me to be a Spectre?"

"A candidate, you may also want to answer any future Omni-tool calls and messages, cause one of them may be from Hacket or Anderson" seeing Loki bring up his modified version of the Omni-tool, he gave her a side glance before he smiled.

"Penny, get yourself some Grub, also wake up Drack, that old Krogan could use the stretch in his new prosthetics" seeing the hidden Faunus move to the console for the Galaxy map, Penny gave a bow before moving to leave, moving into the hallway once again, she was greeted by a yawning Turian, who gave a wave.

"Morning Penny"

"Morning Vetra Nyx"

"Stop with the full name please, at first it was adorable now it's just creepy" giving an eye roll to the Turian smuggler, the android made her way down a set of stairs leading to the deck below, moving to the medical bay, Penny let the doors slide open to show an old Brown coloured Krogan snoring at a table, bottles of Ryncol set about in his celebration of new prosthetics.

Moving to the old Fossil, Penny gave his right shoulder a light shove, making Nakmor Drack snort awake with tired eyes, turning to Penny they beamed in delight.

"Penny, how's the weather?" shaking his head to ease out of the migraine, Penny spoke.

"The vastness of space does not possess any kind of anomalies to generate weather, though it is freezing outside if it helps" seeing the Krogan chuckle as he stood up, he moved his limbs with a hum of delight he turned to Penny who smiled.

"The new limbs feel like a natural set" that's good, we had to raid several Hegemony camps to get the right material and supplies" turning to the entrance the duo saw Vetra leaning on the door frame, giving a nod the three began to make their way to the cockpit, ignoring the pack of Crawlers lazing on the floor, Drack gave one a morning pet, making it humm in joy at being given attention before it rested it's head down.

Stepping onto the CIC of Loki's ship the Iron Banner (Destiny names for the win :P). all eyes turned to the man himself as he spoke into his Omni-tool, a frown on his face as Admiral Hacket was on display.

"So you want me to meet this other Candidate on Eden Prime to retrieve this Prothean Beacon?" seeing Hacket give a nod of confirmation, Loki sighed in thought before giving a nod.

"I'll be there" seeing Hacket nod with a relieved look, Loki smiled inwardly.

"That's all I ask Loki"

With that the line cut out, allowing Loki to look to his current travelling companions of the Iron Banner.

Giving a look of amusement, Loki stepped to the Galaxy map with a whistle.

"Welp, people it seems you're looking at a future Spectre Candidate" seeing Vetra give him a look of amusement, Drack gave a snort while moving to his right, looking at the galaxy map with interest.

"So where to chief?" giving Vetra a nod to the map, Loki spoke.

"Eden Prime" seeing Penny look up with her eyes glowing she gave a nod of affirmative.

"On our way to the Relay" nodding in thanks Loki went to speak until an alarm rang through the ships intercom.

"Building process ready for finalisation" turning to the right where his work station sat with an excited gleam in his eyes, Loki practically jumped to the doors with Vetra and Drack looking in curiosity, giving each other a glance they turned to see Loki step out, grinning like a child after they broke into a candy store, in his hands was a block shaped weapon.

Watching Loki prime it with a jerk, his left hand holding the supposed barrel, he gave the grip a test.

"So what's this one called?" giving Vetra a predatory grin, Loki held the fusion rifle up.

"Jotunn"


	2. Eden Prime

Eden Prime

It didn't take Loki long to immediately hate the Spectre sent to evaluate him, it didn't help he knew just who this Spectre secretly worked for that made the contents of his ship and crew at risk of the Shadow Broker.

Sitting on a chair around a meeting table they used for Poker nights, Loki stared intently at Tela Vasir who stared at his helmet in response, it didn't help it was on his head.

"By the silence I'd say your either checking me out or you don't like me" seeing Loki flex his fingers with a couple of joints popping he reached for his Kukri, twirling the knife between his fingers he held it in a reverse grip, inspecting it he spoke with a deadly serious tone.

"If I so much as find one of my blueprint projects missing, even a certain Shadow won't hide you from me" seeing her flinch as he finished his threat, he stood up and approached Tela whose eyes had widened in alarm as her Biotics refused to obey her commands, leaving her beneath Loki who towered over her, his knife held against her throat he spoke.

"Let this be a warning to you and the Shadow Broker, tell that Yahg to stay out of my business, and I'll stay out of his, will you do that for me?" watching the normally arrogant Asari nod in fear, Loki pulled his Kukri away to sheath it on his right shoulder pad, he moved to the kitchen of the ship to bring out a bottle of Asari whine, pouring it into a cup while returning to Tela, he held it to her with a quiet glare.

Seeing her hesitate he spoke with a groan.

"If I wanted you dead I would have slit your throat, Drink, we're nearly at Eden Prime anyway" opening the door to the cockpit, Penny sat on the pilots seat with Vetra trying not to laugh, a vid-cam showing the scene of Loki and Tela on repeat.

"I see now why you carved that skull onto your helmet, it's perfect!" was all the Turian laughed as she once again repeated the scene, making Loki chuckle while leaning for a better look.

"Penny, how are we on approach to Eden Prime?"

"We are about to exit slipspace in 3… 2… 1, we have…. Arrived" staring at the sight of the planet on the receiving end of a Geth invasion, Loki glared at the Reaper ship Nazara, slowly moving in orbit, petting Penny on her shoulder for her attention, he pointed to the Reaper Ship.

"Fire two MACH rounds into it, make sure it feels it with the Void rounds" seeing the android nod she pressed a series of buttons to her right, followed by the ship turning towards the Reaper Loki ignored the sudden jolt the ship gave off after the rounds fired, watching them zoom towards the Reaper he gave a grin as a large chunk was shaved off it's top, getting a roar of pain even in Orbit.

"Alright, take us in, no doubt Civilians are in need to evacuations, the Prothean Beacon is second priority" moving to get ready, Tela jumped at his return.

"Get ready, Geth are invading EP" seeing her blink in alarm she stood up with her weapon ready.

"Penny, alert Alpha pack for departure, Search and Rescue orders set"

Looking up as a sequence of beeps echoed, a resounding howl of mechanical dogs echoed in the Cargo bay.

Smiling, Loki turned to Tela.

"You watch my back and I'll watch yours" getting a nod instantly, Loki then led the Asari to the Cargo bay.

And upon seeing the pack of Crawlers lazing about in wait, they perked up in excitement at seeing Loki, making them rush to him for attention he gave a chuckle while rubbing their heads, moving to the doors Loki gave a sharp whistle, making Vasir watch in stunned silence as the Pack gathered to attention, making Loki smirk.

"Alright, the planet we're on his under siege, any Scientist and Civilian seen in harms way is to be escorted to safety, second priority is to find the Prothean beacon on world, Chip, you'll be Alpha this mission, Orion you're in charge if he's damaged too much" seeing the two nod, Loki clapped his hands as they entered Atmosphere.

"Alright, let's get this shit on the road!" reaching to his right hip, Loki held Thorn in excitement.

Turning to the opening doors of the Cargo hold, Loki turned to Tela Vasir as she stood to his right.

"Remember what I said, you try and stab me in the back…" turning to her she put on a strong face to hide her panic.

"I'll be sure to leave clues of where you're body parts are buried" looking forward Loki raised a hand to gesture forward, followed by the Crawler pack leaping out to the planet below, Loki and vasir following shortly after seeing the ground closer.

* * *

When she was deployed on Eden prime, Ashley Williams knew her days would be stressful, her squad demeaning her skills, her superiors downplaying her achievements, today just couldn't get any worse for her.

Ducking low to avoid being head shotted, Ashley gave a groan of annoyance while giving potshots to her attackers, feeling her weapon jerk suddenly with the heat warning, Ashley looked up to a Geth soldier aim down at her with a mechanical growl, closing her eyes she felt her spine chill suddenly at hearing a mechanical howl approaching, making the Geth Platform look up in alarm.

Raising it's weapon Ashley looked to the source herself before ducking as the Geth above her was tackled to the right, turning to the sight she was surrounded protectively by a pack of robotic dogs that fired red bolts from their mouths, the one who had tackled the Geth tore it apart with little effort, tearing it's head off the Crawler jumped into cover as Geth fired upon them before they were ultimately destroyed by it's fellow crawlers, turning to the woman/Ashley, it gave a loud cry, making the pack howl in acknowledgement, leaving Ashley to watch them move about the area, they returned to an assortment of weapons for her, making Ashley blink as they dropped them around her, grabbing an Alliance weapon she checked the ammo, seeing it full she gave a smirk, looking up the pack gave barks of joy before they perked up at hearing a distant scream, seeing the large spiked one give off commanding barks the pack left towards the screams, Leaving Williams alone… until she spun with her rifle aimed, seeing an Alliance soldier in N7 gear, she relaxed as the man and his fellow soldier approached.

Standing at attention, the man in N7 armor spoke.

"At ease soldier, we heard a firefight and came as soon as we could…" leaning to look over the ruined Geth platforms, he gave a raised eyebrow while turning to Ashley.

"But, it seems you handled yourself" blinking in confusion Ashley turned to the Geth bodies before turning back to John Sheperd with a sheepish look.

"I didn't do this, I was about to get shot dead until these mechanical dogs came in and tore them apart, even fetched me this rifle" gesturing said rifle, Sheperd narrowed his eyes in thought, a dangerous look forming on his face, giving Ashley a look he spoke.

"Which way did these dogs go?" turning to point over a ridge where a tower stood, Ashley spoke.

"They heard a scream and immediately moved-hold on that's where the Science team is supposed to be!" moving towards Ashley, Sheperd spoke.

"We could use your help, uh" seeing the problem Ashley gave a curt salute while stating her name.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, sir" giving a nod Sheperd went to ask for her assistance before they looked over the ridge where a cloud of an explosion roared upward.

"Come with us, I'll explain when we help those Scientists" nodding she began to lead them to the station, and what stunned them was the sight of the Crawler pack defending the station from Geth and grey humanoids, behind a fallen satellite was an Asari taking pot shots, and behind a broken Mako was a man Sheperd never thought he'd see again.

Moving to the man's cover he took a glance at Sheperd with an annoyed voice echoing from him under the roar of gunfire.

"Where the hell have you been, stop for drive through!?" peeking out to fire Thorn, the sound of multiple Geth dying reached Sheperds ears, taking a risk he jumped out of cover with his Avenger aiming and firing, taking out three to four Geth, a Geth Prime ran into view with Loki Fenris yanking him back into cover as it fired a rocket, holding Sheperd onto his feet they shared a nod as Kaiden and Ashley fired with caution.

"Well, Sheperd, I'd say it's good to see you but it wouldn't be mutual from you" giving a groan Sheperd took aim and fired, peeking at the Geth Prime, Loki's body glowed like a Biotic charge until it flashed into a bright blue, making Sheperd turn to see Loki jumped out of cover, making Sheperd stare in wide eyed awe as Loki shoot towards the geth, Lightning arcing off of him as he slammed into it's chest, followed by Loki landing on his feet, backhanding a sneaky Geth it exploded into lightning particles, leaving Loki glowing with lightning arcing off of him.

Turning to the group, Loki cracked his knuckles as the glow faded.

"Alright, Shep, How's the sister?" seeing the man step out of cover, the man had an annoyed face.

"Jane is fine, I however, can just see the headache forming" giving a shrug to Sheperd's situation, Loki whistled a high pitch, making the Crawler pack howl as they gathered before him, Tela Vasir limping to them tiredly.

"How are you not tired after that?" turning to the Spectre, John spoke.

"Tela Vasir?" giving the Asari his attention she waved him off.

"Fuck it, the fact he's not even tired is Spectre material in my book, just let me rest for a bit" seeing the Asari fall onto her ass against a tire, Loki looked among his Crawler pack before pointing to an Alpha.

"Chip, keep her safe, Orion, you're pack leader, and you hot lady in pink, you know where the Beacon at?" seeing Ashley blush at his crude compliment, Ashley turned to Sheperd who sighed.

"It's near the construction site meant to lead to the City over" giving a nod, Loki turned to Sheperd, reaching to the pack as it came into view, John thought of a cloaking device.

Watching as Loki tossed him a weapon, he gave it a frown as it looked like a shotgun.

"Here's a present I expect back after this, A little something I cooked up" moving out with the Crawler pack following, Ashley, Kaiden and Sheperd followed the man as his Omni-tool displayed a map of the city.

"What it called?" giving Sheperd a grin, Loki took it and gave it a cock, showing it used near outdated ammo shells.

"This bad boy is called the Perfect Paradox"

It took them a good hour to get to the dig site, the amount of Geth in their way had both Sheperd and Loki feeling tired, Loki of the repetitive gunfights, and Sheperd due to dealing with Loki's joking manner and quips, one being a "Here, hold this" every time he tossed a grenade.

It didn't help Ashley kept laughing at him, which egged him on to take this not so seriously.

And upon making it to the dig site, Loki and his crawlers set up a perimeter, with Loki crouched low beside the Crawler named Orion.

"This is the dig site. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." Turning to look over the area, Loki's HUD came to life, highlighting footprints on the ground near unseeable until he noticed a particular set that he high lighted purple, moving to carefully examine them.

"By who? Our side? Or the geth?" turning to Kaiden, Loki spoke, gaining all three of their attention.

"My HUD displaying a lot of Geth Footprints, a set of Turians as well" giving the man a look, Sheperd squinted his eyes at the ground, taking notice to the not so noticeable indents of Geth around them.

"Good eye, where do they lead?" seeing Loki stand up with his head slowly moving over to a path in the rocks, he turned to Sheperd.

"Most likely the spaceport"

It was this moment Nihlus' voice came over the comms of Sheperd and Kaiden.

"Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there."

Giving a slight nod, Sheperd turned to Loki.

"There's a camp up ahead" turning to Ashley he gave a nod with Loki shrugging, reloading Thorn he followed the three, and seeing Husks stumbling around the campsite, Loki gave a low whistle while moving to cover, the three following his action, turning to Sheperd he gave a nod to the shotgun.

"When aiming with that, be sure to do soft taps, the trigger is automatic and very sensitive, so be sure you know where your aiming when firing"

**(Fun fact for me in D2, when I got Perfect Paradox, even the lightest of taps on my controller fired three rounds, the recoil didn't help)**

Gesturing for Sheperd to go test the toy, the three following him as back up.

Giving the shotgun a look he gave it a cock, ejecting a glowing bullet case he raised an eyebrow towards Loki.

"Antique Ammo?" seeing Loki roll his eyes under his helmet his head gave a rotation in response.

"That's the only thing that would accept the upgrades, Mass effect weaponry has proven itself shit and utterly Obsolete against other Eezo users" gesturing for Sheperd to look at an approaching Husk, he gave the shotgun a look before hip firing, totally obliterating the Husk and the three behind it, making Sheperd stare in shock, he suddenly gained a grin as he cocked the gun, turning to another approaching Husk he fired, getting the same result with the farthest Husk having it's legs blown off, leaving it to crawl towards them until a shot from Thorn made it die in peace.

Approaching the building while clearing the area, Loki backhanded a Husk behind him, stunning it long enough for him to shove it to the ground.

Leaving the others to watch him as he crouched above the Humanoid with his fists smashing it into the dirt, watching Loki viciously beat the thing to death he grabbed its neck to give one final punch, sending its head off to bounce to Ashley's feet.

Allowing Loki to let out a growl of relief, crackling his neck and knuckles he approached the door, seeing it locked he turned to Sheperd as he went to hack the terminal. Giving it a look Loki contemplated whether to blow the door down before shaking his head, moving to keep watch beside Kaiden, leaving the two keeping an eye out for Geth and Husks, hearing a groan of metal the three turned to the sky to see the squid like ship land, showing a very nasty scar running up to the tip of it.

"Damn, what hit that thing?" turning to Ashley as she stared in awe, Loki gave a chuckle.

"My ship, the Iron Banner, gave that bitch a good reminder of me" hearing a buzz and swish, the three turned and approached the building, weapons trained until they spotted the scientists.

A woman who had a look of relief, and a man looking like he had a mental breakdown, though Loki knew or guessed, that he was experiencing the message the Beacon had given him by accident.

Choosing to let Sheperd deal with this, Loki went to scavenge for anything useful.

Crouching low by a Husks corpse, he noticed it had a feminine shape, making him scowl in disgust, Loki laid it down.

Looking up to the sky, Loki sighed.

"This would have been a nice walk if it hadn't devolved into a clusterfuck of bad news" looking to the area, he returned to Sheperds Dialogues.

"Did you notice a turian in the area?" approaching the group, the man Loki remembered as Manual spoke with hysterics.

"I saw him. The prophet. Leader of the enemy. He was here, before the attack." Turning to Kaiden expectantly, the man didn't disappoint.

"That's impossible. Nihlus was with us on the Normandy before the attack. He couldn't have been here." Deciding to give his words, Loki spoke with a shrug as Kaiden turned to him.

"Maybe another Turian decided to be a genocidal dickhead" giving each other a shrug, the woman, Dr Warren, spoke while trying to comfort Manual.

"I'm sorry. Manuel's still a bit...unsettled. We haven't seen your turian. We've been hiding in here since the attack." Tilting his head as Manual had a far away look in his eyes, Loki approached the man who whimpered away from him.

"Can you tell me anything about the beacon?" giving Sheperd a side glance, Loki knelt down to Manual who had a look of calm for a split second.

"It's some type of data module from a galaxy-wide communications network. Remarkably well-preserved. It could be the greatest scientific discovery of our lifetime! Miraculous new technologies. Groundbreaking medical advances. Who knows what secrets are locked inside?" seeing Manual's crazed look return, Loki frowned as he reached and held Manual's face steady.

"We have unearthed the heart of evil. Awakened the beast. Unleashed the darkness." Moving to look into the man's erratically shrinking and expanding iris'.

Loki spoke.

"Has this man been in contact with this relic?" turning to Warren who gained a thoughtful look, she gave a nod, followed by Loki bringing up his Omni-tool, encasing Manual's head in a holographic bubble, Loki spoke.

"Alright, manual, can you tell me what you saw in the Beacon?" sending a scan over Manual's brainwaves, Loki watched it pulse as Manual came near to breaking down.

"I saw it, the end of all, the extinction of us, of the very fabric of life, the darkness is approaching and we're the cause of it!" giving a nod while petting the man on the head, Loki turned to Sheperd and Warren after standing up straight.

"Whatever this Beacon is…" turning to regard manual with a sigh, Loki spoke with a tense tone of voice.

"It showed him something from the Prothean era" turning to Sheperd, Loki gave another bomb on the group.

"The Prothean extinction"


	3. Tricksters and Turians

Tricksters and Turians

It didn't take Loki very long to notice the body of Nihlus ahead of them, the anger he had gained from the Smugglers withholding weapons didn't help his case, looking to Sheperd as he spoke to a quivering worker, Loki turned back to Nihlus' body, kneeling down to close the Warriors eyes, he reached into a pouch on his lower back, bringing out a ceremonial knife he placed Nihlus' hands around the hilt, resting it on his chest, gaining the attention of Ashley who watched silently with Kaiden.

"Any Idea what he's doing?" ignoring the not so silent whisper of Kaiden, Ashley spoke.

I remember it from History class, the warriors known as Spartans I think would give a fallen warrior a knife during a burial ceremony" making Kaiden look at her with a raised eyebrow, Loki spoke.

"In life a warrior, Death was a distant friend, in death, Smile in greeting, for Death will be by your side eternal" giving a bow, Loki remained silent before standing tall a minute later, giving Nazara a hateful Glare, Loki activated his HUD for footprints… seeing a set of Turian prints leading to the Beacons location, he spoke to Sheperd.

"Sheperd, tracks, Turian, heading that way" pointing to the second Dock, Ashley spoke.

"That's where the Trams would be as well" turning to Sheperd as he dismissed Powell, Loki gave the man an honest look of sadness behind his helmet, everyone had to make a living.

Following after the three, With Sheperd growing way too attached to the Perfect Paradox, Loki smiled like it was the old days in the Alliance.

Stepping onto the tram after a few firefights here and there, Loki gave a loud whistle, followed by the Crawler pack following them at high speeds, making Ashley awe at the pack while Loki knelt down to assess his gear, making sure Thorn was working properly, he looked up in thought before holstering the hand-cannon, bringing out his latest weapon, he primed it with a smile as they slowed to a stop, moving to disembark, Loki who was leading them perked up as an alarm came on his HUD.

"Shit, Sheperd, we got demolition Charges!" making them all move faster now, Loki and Kaiden set to disarm them, Loki using Jotunn with dangerous accuracy, Sheperd gave a jealous look at the damage the Fusion rifle left behind, moving to disarm the last bomb, a squad of Husks rushed around the corner to see what the commotion was.

Allowing Loki to rush them in return, shoulder checking a feminine Husk, Loki right hooked one hard enough to twist it's neck a 360. Sliding to a stop, Loki looked to the right to see the Beacon on a platform over looking a crater.

Looking to the others as they cleared out the Husks, Loki aimed Jotunn at a Geth Prime, charging the weapon it sent a bolt outward, leaving the Prime in pieces as they all gathered to secure the Beacon.

Loki keeping his distance with foreknowledge.

Keeping a close eye on Ashley as Sheperd spoke into his comms.

"Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac." Giving the sky a look, Loki spoke into his own comms.

"Fenris to Iron Banner, Drop off Penny for a quick scan of the Beacon, make a copy of what's on it for deciphering" hearing the roar of a ship entering Atmosphere as Nazara began to leave, Loki gave Ashley a whistle for her attention, making her turn to him before turning to his ship as it hovered over them.

Making Sheperd watch the bay doors open as the Crawler pack arrived, seeing a girl wearing Victorian Era clothing with a modern era mix to it, Kaiden gave the girl before him a double take.

"Salutations, Penny Polendina at your service!" was the excitable greeting of Penny as she dropped down into the platform, her feet jetting out small flames to add height, she landed beside Ashley who gave her an odd look, hearing her feet give a mechanical clank each time, she gave Loki a look as he turned to the beacon as Penny approached it, making Ashley frown in awe as the girls eyes glowed green while staring intently at the Prothean Beacon.

Giving Penny a look, Sheperd came to a conclusion.

"She's an AI, isn't she?" turning to Sheperd with a chuckle, Loki turned to him as Ashley slowly approached a distracted Penny who held her Omni-tool up.

"Yep, the AI I brought on that mission on Akuze" saying that their eyes suddenly dropped, Loki realising his mistake of mentioning that answer, hearing Sheperd sigh while rubbing his face, he turned away from Loki.

Following his movement, Loki gave a swift whistle, making the Crawler pack move in to the area, some crawling on the walls like insects, making Kaiden shiver at the sight.

"That is creepy to watch" tuning to kaiden as he watched the crawlers keep watch, Loki spoke, not noticing the Beacon glow green brightly.

"What's so creepy about them, they're like dogs." Turning to Loki with a look of annoyance, the scream of Ashley made them turn to see her holding onto Penny as she was being pulled towards the Beacon.

"Williams!" turning to see Sheperd running to them, Loki, on instinct, followed Suit, the both of them grabbing Ashley, they tossed her to Kaiden… good.

Bad, they were now being dragged to the Beacon with Penny and a Crawler moving to Loki as he and Sheperd hovered before the Beacon, leaving Sheperd to Scream as Loki took I the information, letting out a growling scream the Beacon exploded, with the two being sent flying back into darkness.

* * *

Giving off a groan as he came to, Loki gave a sharp wince at the bright lights above him, moving to sit up, Loki felt a pair of hands help him up, rubbing his face to notice his skin bare.

"Doctor Chakwas, Fenris is awake" hearing Penny beside him calling out, Loki gave a groan.

Looking around now as his eyes adjusted to the light, the rememberable form of Karen Chakwas followed closely by Sheperd and Ashley.

Watching the doctor approach with a professional look in her eyes, Loki turned to sit upright as she held his head steady, flashing an eye into his eyes, she frowned somewhat at the glow they gave off.

"How are you feeling?" turning to Sheperd as he stood beside Ashley, Loki spoke.

"Like I just had a sledgehammer hit me in the head full swing, how long have I been out?" looking to Chakwas, she spoke while looking over her Omni-tool.

"About one hour and thirty minutes behind Sheperd"

"So, anyone want to tell me on what the fuck I saw, cause I am not liking this image of slaughter in my head" seeing Sheperd share a look with Ashley and Chakwas, they all turned to Penny as she looked uneasy, bringing her hand up, Loki was given a more focused sight of the Prothean slaughter, looking away while standing up, Loki instantly gained his balance as the others went to help him, Chakwas giving an annoyed huff as she left to her office.

Looking around for a good minute, Loki gave Sheperd a look.

"Where's my gear?" giving a nod to follow, Loki allowed Ashley before him, moving to the armory, Loki spotted his gear set on a workbench, allowing him to approach with a wince to his migraine.

Turning to Sheperd and Ashley, he gave a nod, followed by them leaving the locker room with Loki ripping off the hospital gown from his under suit, reaching for his armor he spoke to the duo through the door.

"Where are we headed?"

"The Citadel, the council wants to know what happened?" giving the door a look of utter annoyance, Loki spoke.

"of course they want to know what happened, a half brained Turian decided to tame the Geth to attack a human Colony, doesn't help that Tela Vasir wasn't there with us due to needing to work on her cardio" placing his chest piece over his chest, he moved onto his legs while Sheperd spoke through the door.

"How do we know a Turian actually did it then, the only evidence was that fact you spotted Turian footprints" giving a groan as he finished setting his gear on, Loki held his helmet in front of him, looking up to the ceiling, he put it on with a hiss as it locked in place on his head.

Approaching the door, Loki turned to both Ashley and Sheperd as they stepped back, looking between the two, he spoke.

"So how long till we get there?"

* * *

an Hour later

* * *

Setting foot on the citadel for what felt like years, Loki looked to the many onlookers who were both amazed and intimidated by his helmet, giving a passing Asari a silent look, she nearly tripped on her dress, making Loki chuckle as he followed Anderson to the councils meeting, now ignoring many fearful stares, it was when a Batarian saw him did Loki stop and stare back, making the four eyed alien back off with his hands raised, fully knowing just who Loki is.

Watching the Batarian run off like the devil himself was after him, Loki turned and continued to follow Anderson to the Council chamber.

Slowing down at the sight of Garrus Vakarian arguing with Chellick for more time, Loki looked to Penny who gave a nod, moving to approach Garrus she gave a greeting to Chellick who stopped for a second with his peoples version of a look of confusion before he shook his head and gave a greeting back to be polite, allowing Penny to approach Garrus, with Sheperd following suit with Anderson, leaving Loki to stand with his arms crossed, looking over the area he stopped at seeing a Salarian approach a Keeper, the little bastards, keeping everything in shape for the Reapers arrival.

Approaching the Salarian as he scanned the Keeper, Loki watched in interest.

"Seeing what makes them tick?" making the poor Salarian jump in fright, Loki held his hand sup in peace, making the Salarian yelp at the sight of his menacing helmet, Loki spoke.

"Sorry, just curious" gesturing to the Keeper, the Salarian looked back and forth of the two before releasing a nervous chuckle.

Moving to speak Anderson called to him.

"Fenris, the hearings already started, get a move on" moving after them up the flight of stairs, Loki took in the sight of the hologram of Saren staring forward, along with Sparatus, Tevos and Valern standing at their podiums, moving to stand behind Udina, Loki looked to both Anderson and John as they stood at attention, deciding to relax, Loki stood back with his arms crossed, showing no respect to the trial he knew would fail.

Listening to the pointless trial of an asshole… Loki began to snore lightly as they went on… not noticing his lack of movement until Tevos frowned as Loki's helmet was set on a tilt looking down to the floor, his arms crossed she spoke.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, is he alright?" making all eyes turn to a sleeping Loki, John sighed while Anderson had an amused look on his face as Loki's helmet echoed with louder snores, all but Udina and the Council trying not to chuckle at the sight.

Moving from Andersons side, John lightly shoved Loki who stirred awake with a slur.

"*Snort* I'm up, I'm up!" shaking his head while pulled off his helmet to rub his eyes, Loki gave a stretch while looking to Saren, stopping in mid stretch the two stared at each other before Loki looked to the councillors.

"Are we still in the Meeting Udina didn't give us a chance to get proof for?" seeing Anderson and John frown, they both turned to Udina who had a reason to look sheepish.

"It seems I'm not the only one to see this meeting is pointless" turning to Saren with a accusing finger, Loki spoke.

"Now hold on a second Reaper Prophet, You just wait with that Asari behind you while I go investigate about Eden Prime!" turning away from the stunned Turian, Loki stopped and gave the Council members a respectful bow before leaving, bringing up his Omni-tool, Penny's voice spoke through.

"I got news for you on the Citadel, happy hunting"

Giving a nod, Loki moved with more purpose while looking over the data being fed to his HUD.


	4. C-sec and Krogan

C-sec and Krogan

* * *

**The HU - Wolf Totem Feat. Jacoby Shaddix of Papa Roach**

* * *

Stepping through the doors to the C-sec academy, Loki took immediate notice to the crowd of C-sec gathered around a very well known Krogan warmaster.

Smiling under his helmet at seeing Urdnot Wrex, Loki approached with the green horn personnel avoiding his path.

Looking to the human with a pair of balls, Loki stood patiently in wait.

"Witnesses have stated they saw you making threats in fists bar, stay away from him" giving the human a look of "Are you serious", Loki turned to Wrex with a grin.

"I don't take orders from you"

"This is your only warning, Wrex" leaning forward to give a glare, Wrex gave his own.

"You should be warning fist, I will kill him" snorting at the man's face, he went to threaten the battlemaster until Loki raised a hand to his helmet, coughing loudly for their attention, Wrex instantly had one of excitement, shoving by the C-sec officer to give Loki a warrior hand shake.

"HAHA, Fenris, to what do I owe the pleasure!?" giving a hearty laugh, Loki gave a nod to the C-sec to leave, making them all frown before the Turian gulped at the helmet.

"Sorry, Iron lord, sir" giving the Turian a head tilt Loki spoke through Emile's helmet.

"You owe me for this Wulderic" looking to the others, he gave a nod.

"Move it guys, I'll handle the badass Krogan" turning back to a confused Krogan as they left, Loki spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Wrex, I hear you know about Saren betraying the Shadow broker?" seeing Wrex snort, he spoke as they began to leave the academy.

"Yeah, Pyjak was working for the Shadow Broker through fist, until he went and did the stupidest thing possible"

"Betrayal, always a way to get yourself killed, I mean, It's not like that Yahg can do anything unless he reveals himself to the galaxy" seeing Wrex give him an odd look, Loki spoke.

"The Shadow Brokers a Yahg, Anyway, what have you been hired to do exactly?"

"The Broker hired me to kill Fist, that's all" nodding as his Omni-tool beeped, Loki raised it up to see the info Penny sent to him.

"Well, Seems your in luck Wrex, Before you kill Fist allow me to ask that moron a few questions, that ok?" seeing the Krogan grin, he gave a laugh of violent promises.

"Loki, if you help me I'll split the bounty with you fifty-fifty" giving a nod, Loki pressed a sequence of buttons on his Omni-tool, getting a affirmative beep in return, he turned to Wrex with a chuckle.

"Let's go fuck up Fists day shall we?"

The only answer Wrex gave him was a hearty laugh.

* * *

Chora's Den

* * *

Standing out front of the Club with a Turian equivalent of a yawn, a Turian rubbed his right mandible to ease an itch, looking to his fellow Guard, he suddenly frowned at hearing scuttling approaching them, looking to the other side of the walkway with a raised rifle, the Turian gave his partner a confused look, giving a shrug they resumed their posts… failing to see the small army of Crawlers climbing down towards them.

They fell dead as the back of their necks were slit open by hardlight teeth, allowing Loki and Wrex to approach the entrance with weapons raised, stopping at the corner Loki gave a short whistle, making the Crawler pack assemble beside the two.

"Alright, I'll take right you take left, Alpha pack give fire support in case a lucky SOB has been hiding" getting a snort/nod from Wrex, the Crawlers gave a small bark.

Giving a nod Loki stepped out of cover, raising Sweet Business with the Barrel spinning the first thug to notice him gave a yelp before being gunned down by Loki, Wrex following before splitting to the left, leaving the Crawler pack following at a steady pace, and like Loki had said, a few lucky thugs hid and attempted to flank, only to be gunned down themselves.

Clearing most of the club of any thugs, being sure to avoid hitting the dancers and patrons, Loki noticed a Krogan bouncer rushing him with a battle cry.

Smirking while holstering sweet Business, Loki swung his right hand back with a Hammer of Fire manifesting in his grip with the strike of an anvil echoing, walking to the Krogan who ignored the danger, Loki swung the hammer of Sol, sending the Krogan flying onto the floor, Loki held the handle with both hands before the Hammer erupted into a Burning Maul, allowing Loki to leap into the air with the Hammer swinging down onto the Krogan, erupting into a pillar of raging fire, Loki hefted the Hammer onto his shoulders while exiting the fire, giving Wrex a good show before the hammer dispelled.

Leaving Loki smoking before he brushed himself off.

"You still have that weird Mutated Biotics it seems" giving Wrex a nod, Loki and the Krogan went to enter Fists office, seeing two scared shitless thugs aiming Carnivex pistols at them, Loki reached for Wrex's shotgun to lower it, giving the Krogan a nod, Loki spoke to the thugs as they shook.

"I'm only going to say this once, either join the morons in death, or run and live… Your choice?" watching them exchange looks, the humans dropped their weapons and ran by them.

"Never liked these guys anyway" giving a chuckle in response the two approached the door to Fists office before Loki held a fist above his shoulder, looking around he noticed a vent above the doorway, whistling to a crawler it approached with Loki pointing to the Vent.

"Climb in and find a power supply, shut it down before we enter" moving to the left side of the door as the Crawler entered the vents, Wrex followed his example, waiting for a good minute they heard a static outage with a yell of surprise from Fist inside.

Shoulder checking the door off the hinges, Loki aimed Sweet Business at Fist with the barrels spinning.

"Alright fist, care to share some info on Saren?" seeing the crimelord reach for a hidden weapon, a vent slammed onto his head, followed closely by a Crawler landing on his desk with it's mouth glowing, ready to fire into Fist's face.

Jumping off the desk to stand beside Fist who froze, he turned to Loki who glowed a orange light while reaching for the desk, tossing it over Fist's head and out the window, they failed to see Sheperd below with a Turian from C-sec.

"Also I heard a Quarian came through looking for the Broker" lifting Fist off his chair and to the shattered window, Loki held his collar while holding him from falling.

"Where are they?" seeing Fist gulp, Loki gave a small shove to make Fist speak.

"She's not here, I don't know where she is, that's the truth!" giving the man a knowing look beneath his helmet, Loki switched hands with Fist giving a small cry of fear, just as Sheperd and the Turian arrived.

"My arms getting' tired Fist, might want to speak up" hiding the amusement in his voice, Fist spoke in fear of falling.

"ALRIGHT, I sent some of my men to ambush her, she wanted to meet the Shadow Broker, she doesn't know that no one ever meets the Broker!" leaning him further over the glass, Loki spoke with a bored tone.

"Details, DETAILS, tell me more of the Quarian, unless you want to fall from this high up?"

"She's here in the wards, Back alley of the Market, She's supposed to meet them now if you hurry!" giving a nod Loki pulled Fist back from the edge, allowing the man to relax before SPARTA! Kicking him through the window, priming a grenade and tossing it after Fist, Loki turned to see Sheperd and Garrus Vakarian.

"Ah, Sheperd, just in time to save a Damsel, let's get going!" walking by the frowning soldier, Garrus gave Loki a look as Wrex followed him, flinching as the grenade went off below.

"Loki what the hell was that!?" moving to walk beside the Mercenary, Loki spoke while reloading sweet Business.

"Dumb ass deserved it, we can argue about my methods later, right now we have a Quarian to save" hearing this, Garrus spoke.

"He's right, that Quarian could be dead if we don't hurry" moving after Loki now as he ran out the club towards the market alleys, the sound of a grenade going off made Loki whistle loudly, making the Crawler pack howl in excitement as they rushed ahead, Sheperd, Wrex and Garrus following him closely.

* * *

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was not having a good day, first upon her arrival to the Citadel, she get's shot and hunted, she gets ignored by anyone possible for help, she manages to get healed by a doctor only to sneak out later, then she supposedly managed to get a meeting with the Shadow Broker for protection, only to be met with would be assassin's.

Letting out a sigh she went to fire her shotgun until she flinched at hearing a digitised howl approaching, making her assassin's stop and look up in confusion before a voice above yelled out with an odd sound echoing.

"HAMMER DOWN BITCH'S!" looking up to see a man, on FIRE of all things, falling towards them with a hammer in his hands, and following him were mechanical dogs firing at her would be assassin's.

Ducking down behind cover from her assassin's desperate fire, the man landed with a clash and roar of fire, moving to see the carnage, Tali ducked as what would have been a Salarian flew over her head, landing with a sickening crack of bone, Tali peaked out to see the other Salarian being swarmed by Crawlers, looking to her saviour, she watched with awe as the man Punched with his free right hand, followed by a backhand and Kick, sending the Turian onto the floor she watched the man swing his fiery hammer onto the Turian's head with an explosion of fire erupting from the point of impact, ripping his hammer from the crater it dissipated with a swoosh, allowing the man to turn to the Crawlers as they played tug of war with the Salarian corpse he gave a sharp whistle.

"Buster, Alastor, form up!" yelling a command to the Crawlers they stood at attention.

"Form a perimeter!" with that order, Tali watched them all scatter to vantage points looking down both ways of the Alley.

Watching the Crawlers in a worried manner, she spun at hearing a throat being cleared, turning to her saviour she froze before she noticed his hand held down to her.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya?" giving a nod while staring at his helmet's carved skull, Tali didn't notice her hand reach up to his own until she felt herself standing.

"Yes" still staring up to his helmet, he gave a polite nod.

"Loki Fenris, Hear you have evidence against Saren?" perking up suddenly while fiddling with her Omni-tool, Tali spoke.

"Y-yes, of course, just a moment" stopping her fiddling at hearing panting, Loki turned to sheperd, Garrus and a laughing Wrex as they arrived, Garrus close to falling face first in exhaustion while Sheperd glowered at Loki who gave a nervous chuckle.

"Loki, I'm going to shoot you!" seeing Sheperd bring out his Avenger rifle, Loki spoke quickly.

"Can we first head to the human embassies before any more retards try to assassinate the Quarian!" seeing Sheperd stop in thought, he sighed while gesturing to follow.

"Let's go" watching Sheperd walk up the stairs with a tired step, Loki turned to the Crawlers with a sharp whistle.

"Form up!" turning to watch the Crawlers assemble around the group, one Crawler approached Tali, showing her forgotten Shotgun in its mouth, taking it with a careful grace, She noticed the name Chip labelled on the Crawlers right cranium, making it bark like a dog, moving it's head to her free hand she gave it a rub.

"Careful with him, he'll get attached to ya" turning to the infamous Mercenary the Codex called Iron lord, Tali couldn't believe her luck had taken a Turn such as this.

"Thank you, for the save" getting a nod from Loki as they left the area.


	5. Thrill of the hunt

Thrill of the Hunt

Upon arriving to the council meeting with Tali and the others, Loki walked right beside her as they approached Anderson.

"Come on, Udina is presenting the Quarians evidence to the council" feeling a pat on her left shoulder, Tali turned to Loki as he gave a firm squeeze, nodding encouragingly as he stepped ahead of her, Sheperd followed him to stand beside Anderson as her evidence played for all to see.

(_Eden Prime was a major victory, the Beacon has brought us one step closer to find the conduit_) raising an eyebrow as Loki gave a snort as he stood with his arms crossed, Tali couldn't help but respect him at his rudeness to the very Council that had abandoned her people long ago, looking around nervously with a firm attempt to resist fiddling with her Omni-tool, Tali moved to stand beside Loki as he spared a glance before listening further.

(_And one step closer to the return of the Reaper_s)

Looking to the council with an air of smugness at Councillor Sparatus' shocked expression, Loki had to agree with Udina.

"Here's your Evidance!" seeing the Turian give a loathing look to Loki as he gave a small sarcastic clap, he spoke as calmly as possible.

"This evidence is Irrefutable, Embassador, Saren will be stripped of his SPECTRE status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes" ignoring the purposely loud scoff from Loki, Tali gave him a confused look as he began to sharpen his Kukri, looking to his left where Chip gained his attention, showing it holding a Whetstone for Loki to use, taking the object while giving the robo=pup some love, he went on to sharpening.

"I Recognise the other voice speaking to Saren, Matriarch Benezia" making Loki stop for a split second to look up, he turned to Sheperd as he spoke.

"Who is she?" giving the man a look while giving one more stroke over the blade, Loki pocketed the Whetstone before sheathing the Kukri.

"Matriarchs are powerful Asari-" Scoff" Who have entered the final stage of their lives, Revered for their wisdom and Experience-SNORT" giving Loki a seething glare at his disrespect, he spoke lightly.

"Didn't help them when they tried to kill me" looking to Tevos who gave a glare, she continued.

"They serve as Guides to my people, Matriarch Benezia is a powerful Biotic and she had many followers, she will make a formidable ally for Saren" turning to Valern after Tevos spoke as calm as she could, she glare angrily to Loki who held a certain jewellery used by Matriarch's whistling a jolly tune he chuckle as the tiara vanished into embers, making Tevos blink as Loki waved his hands like a magician.

"I'm more interested in these, Reapers. What do you know about them?" deciding to speak up now, Loki stepped forward, bringing up his Omni-tool, he uploaded the data Penny retrieved from the Beacon… well what could be salvaged.

What showed next was a distorted vid of Ships similar to Sarens' "Sovereign" descending onto a planet, followed by insect like creatures raising havok before showing Protheans fighting back before it cut off into distortion.

"This was what my Friend Penny could extract from the Beacon before it exploded, those ships… Those are highly advanced AI, I don't know what they were programmed to do, but it caused the Protheans extinction, and we're most likely the next genocide waiting to happen" stepping back to Tali's side, Valern rubbed his chin in thought.

"If Saren is searching for this Conduit then we must mobilize all fleets to stop him" turning to Udina for the perfect timing, Tevos spoke.

"And which will most likely end us in the Terminus System, we do not need to cause a war by deploying a fleet" giving the Asari a look of pity, Loki turned to Sheperd.

"Send us then!" giving the councillors a look, Loki stood at attention as Sparatus spoke after a silent discussion.

"No, it is too soon, Humanity is not ready!" giving out a laugh that gained everyone's attention, all eyes fell onto a lightly laughing Loki as he tried to control himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just funny how we fixed a problem ourselves while you were busy pushing files and whatever bullshit you deal with, even if you refuse to do anything about Saren, I'm going after that son of a bitch myself, See the difference between our species, you can either choose to give us a chance, or you can wait for the upcoming Genocide to come because of Saren" giving the Mercenary a look of surprise, Sheperd went to speak until Loki spoke once more.

"Sheperd and I have completed fifty two missions when we were training for N7 in the alliance, fifty more got done when the odds were against us, you want more reliable agents to do it, make us SPECTRE's and we'll get you answers on Saren in no time" crossing his arms as he turned to Udina for a minute, he spoke once more in a convincing tone to the three.

"Look at the bright side of this, you make us SPECTRE's, Udina will finally shut up for a good while" giving the Ambassador a look, Sparatus had gained a conflicted look alongside Tevos while Valern put in a vote for the two humans to be SPECTRE's, making the Asari and Turian give the Salarian a look as he looked away with a cough.

Sighing while rubbing her eyes, Tevos raised a hand and voted for them to become SPECTRE's, followed closely by Sparatus who gave a defeated gruff, making Udina turn to Loki with a mixture of anger and praise.

"Commander Sheperd, Loki Fenris, step forward…" giving each other a look, Loki gave a nod to Sheperd who had a neutral expression, looking forward to the Council as they stepped to the podium, Udina stepped back for the two.

Ignoring the gathering crowd, Loki stood at attention with his hands behind his back.

"It is the decision of the council for the two of you to be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special tactics and reconnaissance branch" giving Tevos a polite nod, Valern spoke.

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file" turning to Tevos, she spoke with an air of calm.

"Spectres are an ideal symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination, Self reliance, they are the right hand of the council, instruments of our will" nodding with respect to the Asari, Sparatus spoke.

"Spectres bear a great Burden, they are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense, the safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold" it was this moment Loki felt great pride in himself, memories of his life on Remnant, he stood straighter then ever before, towering over Sheperd by half a head, Tevos spoke.

"The two of you are the first human SPECTRE's, Sheperd, Fenris, this is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species" giving a nod, Loki spoke with a hint of Emile in his voice.

"When do we hunt the traitor?" seeing a ghost of a smile on Valern's face, he spoke with a neutral tone.

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren, He is a fugitive to Justice so you both authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him" giving a nod with a salute, Loki went to leave until Sheperd spoke, making him stop and listen.

"Any idea on where to find him?" turning to the council at forgetting that bit of information, Sparatus spoke.

"We will forward any relevant files to Udina" giving the Turian a nod, Tevos spoke.

"This meeting of the council is adjourned" with that, Loki turned to Tali who gave a small clap alongside Garrus, Wrex just gave a grinned with his arms crossed, turning to Anderson after he shook Sheperds hand in congratulations, Loki looked down to his hand to see a set of Dog tags, looking up to Anderson as he stood with a smile, he gave a salute that Loki returned before reaching behind his back, bringing out a scout rifle it had the body shape of the MIDA multi-tool… with five sets of Dog tags wrapped around the barrel firmly, running a hand over the weapon, he began to wrap his own tags around the gun handle before making it taught with a yank, holding it with both hands, Loki felt his soul complete as he looked over his very own weapon.

"They will be proud of you son" looking up to Anderson with a shaking intake of air, Loki gripped tightly as he caressed the weapon once more.

Seeing Sheperd approach while eying the gun Loki held, he spoke.

"You named the other weapons before… what's this one called?" giving the weapon once more, Loki stared at the decal of a howling wolf on the side, giving a smile as he answered.

"Æpandi úlfur"

Turning to the aliens while Udina spoke with Sheperd, Loki approached Tali.

"So… feel like joining a hunt?" watching the Quarian tilt her head as her eyes glowed with interest, she spoke.

"Sure… Sounds like fun"

Staring at one another for a moment, Loki turned to Sheperd a she approached.

Staring at the Dog tags, he gave Loki a look with a saddened smile, you kept them with you the entire time?" giving a nod, Loki spoke with a far off look beneath his helmet.

"They deserve to be remembered… and I chose to keep them with me to watch my back" emphasizing his point he held the rifle up with a jingle of the dog tags, seeing Sheperd give a nod, he spoke.

"So… I know we've left on a violent note on Akuze, are you willing to start over" giving the man a look, Loki holstered his weapon to stare down Sheperd who stood his ground, before Loki brought him into a hug that knocked the air out of Sheperds lungs.

Leaning back with a chuckle, Loki petted him on the shoulders.

"All you had to do is ask… Brother"

* * *

Exotic weapon: Æpandi úlfur my own idea

based off of the MIDA multi-tool in appearance, the weapon is ornamented with the Dog tags of Loki's old squad he had lost during the Batarian raid of Elysium, igniting his vengeful rage against the Hegemony which he had demonstrated on the very Batarians that had extinguished his squads futures.

Perks: Rampage, Light mag and extended barrel.

Exotic Perk: Lonesome howl: firing five successive headshots ignites the weapon with Solar power which Loki has been known to generate when his oddity of Biotics flares, thus dealing extra damage with the rest of the clip being supercharged with dissintegrating blows

the last shot firing an explosive burst of flames.

I may edit this later


	6. The Normandy lifts off

The Normandy's Lift off

Stepping into the Normandy after Sheperd and the alien members of the crew, Loki held a Cube of energy with extreme care as he followed Sheperd onboard, looking over the CIC of the ship, Loki turned to John as he approached.

"John, Where can I set up?" seeing Sheperd give a look of thought, he looked up while pointing to the right of himself.

"There's extra room in the Cargo bay, Don't think Wrex will mind if you set up shop" giving a nod, Loki left with the Cube becoming highly unstable, moving like liquid with a few crew members giving it looks.

"Hey, settle down in there, you'll get to run soon" stepping onto the elevator, Loki set it down for the Cargo bay, watching the doors begin to close they were stopped by Tali squeezing through, letting out a sigh of relief, Loki spoke.

"Engine Core?" turning to him with a nod they shared a nod with the elevator going down.

Waiting in silence for several minutes, Loki spoke with a groan.

"Remind me to fix this damn thing, The Iron Banner is way faster than this shit" hiding a giggle at his rudeness, the door opened to show engineering, allowing Tali to step off, waving to Loki he gave a salute back before quickly grabbing the cube, making Tali stare at it in curiosity as the doors closed.

Allowing Loki to lightly bop the cube as it gave off a playful growl, making Loki sigh.

"Chip, can you please keep them in check, I just need to set up and then you all can run around like headless chickens until Penny gets out" standing quietly as the elevator stopped, the doors to the Cargo hold opened, showing Loki the Mako… with Garrus inspecting it with his Omni-tool in use, looking up to Loki the two shared a nod of greeting as Loki looked around before seeing a large open space for him to set up in.

Gaining the attention of Garrus, Ashley and Wrex, they all watched him kneel in the corner while placing the cube down, pressing a sequence of buttons it gave a hum with Loki stepping back, watching it ripple before a science station was digi-constructed, showing the Crawler pack tumbling onto the floor with Wrex snorting in amusement while Garrus gained a worried look, staring at the pile a moment longer the head of Penny erupted from the pile of metal puppies.

Smiling up at Loki who had his hand son his hips.

"Soooo, how was the nap?" watching the girl stand up with Orion in her hands, it gave a confused whine to Loki.

"It was a bit cramped" raising an eyebrow at the joke, Penny gave a pout before one of the terminals of the station beeped, making Loki give it a look before stepping towards it, looking over the data he began working on a code as Penny stretched her joints, giving Wrex a wave the Krogan gave a nod in return before setting himself down on a reinforced chair Loki had brought earlier.

Typing a sequence a project popped up, staring at the bird design, Loki hid a smirk while siphoning resources to be delivered to the projects location, shutting down the blueprint, Loki stared at the name Guardian before turning to another blueprint, this one a weapon, more specifically, a fusion rifle.

Turning to Garrus as he began to leave the Cargo bay, Loki whistled for his attention, seeing the Turian turn to him Loki nodded for him to come over.

Stepping aside for the Turian, Garrus gave the blue print one look before he turned to Loki, turning back to the sniper with more interest, Garrus spoke.

"What is this?" giving the screen a tap, a hologram of the weapon finished came up.

"The one who inspired this wanted me to call it Queen Breaker, I'm sure you'd be able to put it to good use" seeing the Turian give him a look, Garrus gave the hologram a once over he gave a slight nod of interest before he gave Loki a Turian equivalent of a confused look with his mandibles twitching slightly.

"Why not use it yourself, from what I've gathered you make them?" leaning on the table with his arms crossed, Loki watched the Crawler pack laze about with a shrug.

"I prefer assault rilfes, Hand-cannons and shotguns, give fights a personal touch" giving a nod, Garrus looked to the blueprint a moment longer he turned to Loki with a slight voice of excitement.

"When will it be ready?" giving a slight chuckle, Loki approached a locker with Garrus following a bit too giddy, opening the Locker, Loki held the Linear fusion rifle to Garrus, who took it like a holy relic, watching Garrus test the stock against his shoulders, he looked through the scope before he recoiled in confusion at their being two scopes.

"Why two scopes?" sighing at the question, Loki typed a sequence of buttons before the blueprint was replaced by a series of creatures, making Garrus blink, thinking of a cross between a batarian and… a human insect.

"What by the spirits is that, a new species?" giving Garrus a chuckle, Loki nodded.

"A species I encountered on a remote planet, which I found on the far reach's of Terminus space, I didn't even notice it until I was nearly shot down by the armada on the planet" giving the hologram a sad sight, Loki spoke.

"Their shaman, or baron told me their ships jump drive, malfunctioned and they found themselves stranded on a planet not their own, they are called Eliksni, a nomadic race like the quarians" seeing Garrus frown, he turned to Loki who crossed his arms.

"Why haven't the council been told of this species, we could help them" seeing Loki sigh, he pressed another sequence to show a… ball of some kind that had a large optical eye.

"This is called a servitor, it distributes Ether, a compound the Eliksni need to survive off their home planet for a time" giving Garrus a look, Loki turned to Penny as she worked on another Terminal.

"It's an AI" giving Garrus a nod, Loki spoke.

"And since the Council is so hell bent on the Illegalisation for AI, they wouldn't last long without those Servitors, so I kept silent for their sake" turning to the screen as it then showed Loki being dogpiled by young Eliksni.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself for dooming a species unike the council, now come on, I'm sure we have a small firing range you can test that new toy out on" moving to leave for the firing range, the ships intercom came to life with sheperds voice.

"This is commander sheperd speaking" looking up with a smile, Loki stopped and looked up to the roof.

"We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the conduit. I wont lie to you, crew, this mission isn't going to be easy"

"For too long our species has stood apart from the others, Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy. Time to show them what humans are made of!" turning to Williams as she gave a small cheer and clap, Loki gave a chuckle with Garrus and Penny.

"Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them, too"

"Humanity needs us to do this, not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel space. Saren needs to be stopped, and I promise you all…. We will stop him" giving a clap to the speech, Loki gave a chuckle.

"Always with the theatrics, eh, John" walking to the elevator with Garrus, Jokers voice followed suit… addressing Loki himself.

"Excuse me, uh, Iron Lord, sir, your ship is following us" looking up in confusion, Loki smacked himself on the face.

"Right, forgot to mention my crew" moving onto the lift with Garrus hold Queen Breaker excitedly, he turned to Loki.

"So whose on your crew?"

"Hmm, a scientist I met named Patricia Tannis, Vetra Nyx, Nakmor Drack, Penny Polendina obviously… and, a pair of little shits called Troy and Tyreen Calypso" noticing Garrus perk up in surprise, he frowned in thought before he turned to Loki.

"Aren't they the streamers on the Citadel vids and infamous hackers of the Westerlund news" giving a nod, Garrus cleared his throat while somehow bringing out a poster… of Tyreen wearing a swimsuit with her left hand glowing… making Loki burst into laughter, much to Garrus' embarrassment.


	7. The Iron Banners antics

The Iron Banner's bullshittery

Staring through a flickering screen showing a heavily injured Batarian with the flag behind him saying "Hegemony fucktard" showing his armor scorched and dented on some parts, his lower right eye sat in its socket bleeding profusely.

Coughing up a gargle of blood, the Batarian let out a whimper as his restraints dug deeper into his arms and legs.

Switching to the sight of a radio, a hand pressed the buttons with music playing.

**6 Underground Official Trailer Music | Blah Blah Blah | Ryan Reynolds, Armin van Buuren | Netflix**

Returning to the visual of the Hegemony slaver, it showed five more Batarians, struggling for freedom as two figures stepped into the camera's sight, a man and woman, the man's left arm shown to be a large prosthetic.

Smiling eagerly at the upcoming torture session, the camera hovered up to eye level of Troy and Tyreen Calypso, the woman raising her arms with a grin of mischief.

"What is up my friends, the Calypso Terror Twins coming back with another fresh meat of Hegemony filth, tonight on our unadulterated show of slaughter and torture, we have the infamous General Bretok Renpador and his merry men of Nuck fuggets, and like always on the Hehegmony Torture show, you viewers get to decide how we torture these useless piles of Varren shit, Troy take the mic!" seeing a hand force the camera to Troy, the man had a cruel smile as he leaned down so his head was beside the Batarian generals.

"Brotek, Do you have any words for all innocents whose lives you've ruined for being a weak little slaver?" looking to the whimpering Batarian, Troy gave a pout before slamming a fist into the aliens face, making him whimper loudly as a hand-cannon was held against his head.

"Play along or this goes on longer!" hearing Tyreen snort as the Batarian gave a scared cry, Troy held it closer to his head.

"I-I have a f-few words" seeing the gun lowered, Bretok relaxed slightly.

"Well, say what you want my dear guest" turning to Tyreen, the fear filled Batarian swallowed, looking to Troy's cybernetic arm, the Batarian swallowed his pride.

"On behalf of… All of the Hegemony, I apologise for, all the lives I've ruined" sparing a glance to Tyreen as she gave a pout, she crossed her arms.

"Hmm, just doesn't sound sincere enough, Troy, are you convinced?" seeing the man shrug, he shook his head slightly.

"Nope, can't say I am Ty, Bretok, you need to give more energy to this apology… Oh I know, how about we kill one of your men, I'm sure Ty is hungry" gesturing to the sadistically smiling woman, her left arm glowed with blue tattoos as she approached a Batarian soldier, Bretok trying to free himself until Troy grabbed his head and forced him to watch Tyreen drain the life from a screaming batarian.

Letting out a rage filled yell bretok was punched by a robotic hand from Troy, silencing the now angered Batarian as Tyreen gave a moan of pleasure as her eyes glowed with her left arm, clenching her fist as an aura sunk into her skin, she turned to Bretok with an evil grin.

"Now that's a good appetizer"

"You sick bastards , when I get out of this fucking trap, I'm gonna bring hell on you and that meddling IRON BASTARD!" roaring at them in rage, Troy had a look of thought, showing a pondering look, Troy turned to Tyreen who had an amused look, watching the Batarian struggling, Troy placed the gun in Bretoks lap while walking a foot back, crossing his arms as Tyreen severed his restraints, Bretok immediately took the gun, making the two back off with their hands raised, Bretok stood with his arm darting back and forth wildly, stepping back as Troy gave a cheer, the twins began to circle Bretok.

"Whoooo, He's got some energy, Ty!" turning to troy as he gave a mocking laugh at Bretok, the Batarian went to shoot the little shit until Tyreen spoke.

"Those ones always give me a good kick, though the ones that scream taste like popcorn, smothered in rich butter" letting out a giggle as Bretok turned to her with anger, he failed to notice them moving him over an X on the ground, his anger set on Tyreen, Troy stood in silence as Tyreen stood with her hands on her hips, smiling smugly.

"Not so tough when your captives armed, aren't you?" giving the Batarian a smirk, Tyreen looked down to his feet.

"You hegemony pricks are so easy to piss off it's so sad" following Tyreen's gaze down, Bretok felt himself freeze up.

"You all even dumber than a Krogan shit faced on Ryncol" Glaring at Tyreen as she laughed, Bretok perked up suddenly, freezing in place before his shield burst into pieces as his body split in half from the middle, leaving a growing pool of blood as Troy grabbed the camera, turning to the Batarian soldiers, the two shared a fist bump.

"And now for your scheduled broadcast of excessive torture"

"Buckle up, chuckle fucks, this is gonna hurt!" with that, the Camera was set in place, with troy and Tyreen approaching the panicking Batarians.

* * *

Sitting back with a wince, Joker watched the vid with Sheperd staring in mild horror, he turned to look out the cockpits window, seeing the Iron Banner flying above them at a safe distance, the commander turned back to the video to see a Batarian having his mouth forced open with Tyreen tipping a bottle of slow acting acid down his throat.

"Jesus Christ, did you say Garrus is a fan of this lady?" seeing Joker give him an incredulous look, they turned to stare at Loki nervously laughing at the scene.

"Yeah, They, and I mean Tyreen the most, tend to go over board with torturing Slavers… though Troy has a more sadistic glee then Tyreen" bringing up his Omni-tool to call, the two heard a Omni-tool respond to a call on screen, showing Tyreen bring her right arm up to answer.

"Loki, was wondering when you'd call for an update" seeing the woman smile, Loki's voice echoed with a tone of business.

"Tyreen, that's enough, same for you Troy" watching the two look to the camera, Troy had the gall to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly, shrugging to Tyreen who gave a nervous chuckle, Troy approached the camera to shut it off, just in time to cut off a pain filled scream from the last Batarian Soldier.

* * *

Leaving Loki sporting a tired look before he went to get back to his workstation until his Omni-tool beeped with a phone call, raising his arm it showed Patricia Tannis calling.

Sighing at the upcoming head ache, Loki left with Sheperd looking to his retreating back, turning back to Joker he spoke.

"The council mentioned Benezia had a daughter, Liara T'soni, set a course for Therum" getting a nod from Joker, Sheperd left to see Loki speaking to a woman.

"Tannis, I get you don't like socialising, but it's important for you, staying isolated with the same data isn't going to get you anywhere"

"Be that as it may, Fenris, But I can't last one minute of anothers presence without the urge to vomit, they only one that could help was Penny, who is also on the same ship you are on, don't even get me started on the upstart psycho and her equally deranged brother who, I might add, has been more helpful than Tyreen and Vetra" rolling his eyes with a sigh, Loki spoke.

"Do you want me to convince Sheperd to bring the terror twins on board"

"If it will bring me peace and quiet with Tyreen gone… Very well, do what you will, Now if you'll excuse me I have an object oddly tasting like fried pickles" with that the feed cut off, with Sheperd giving Loki a look, the Merc turned to Sheperd with a tired look.

"Ill see about making room for more ground team members" getting a nod from Loki, the two separated to their own duties, Sheperd moving to the galaxy map.

Half an hour later

Sitting within the Mako with a growl, Loki shared a glance with Tali and Garrus, the three then looking to Sheperd as he drove the Mako like a Lunatic, with Loki holding the roofs handles for balance, it took one turn for Tali to lose her grip and land on Loki's lap, moving her to her seat with the Quarian grabbing a firmer grip, she gave Loki a nod, which he got back.

"Sheperd, when we're done, I'm driving the fucking Mako!" smacking his head on the roof, the man growled angrily with Garrus backing away.

Feeling the Mako slide to a halt with the sound of a ship above, Sheperd spoke while Loki moved to the gun.

"Geth Armature!" taking aim, Loki fired a spot on hit, blowing up the Armature, Sheperd drove onward with Loki aiming and annihilating any Geth in their way, he looked up to see the Iron Banner hovering above with it's mach round nailing the Geth ship, obliterating the thing with Arc rounds, looking down Loki fired at another Armature.

Looking to the lak of lava to their right, Loki looked ahead around a corner to see a wall blocking their route, moving to pat Sheperd on the back, the man slowed the Mako to a halt as Loki contacted the Iron banner.

"Loki to Iron Banner… blow the door down please" waiting for a good minute, the wall and it's three sentry guns… became molten slag, showing the guarding Geth inside as the Mako crushed a Geth unit below it's weight, with Loki firing the cannon at the rocket troopers, Loki scanned over the area as the Iron Banner hovered over the door to the outpost ahead, the sounds of explosive rounds echoing over the hill

Getting out of the Mako, Loki looked over the vehicle to wince at the damages.

"After all these years you still don't know how to drive a Mako?" turning to Sheperd as he disembarked the Mako, he rolled his eyes while moving to the door controls.

"Not one word Loki"


	8. Asari are weird, and sexy

Asari are weird, yet sexy

Firing into the cycloptic eye of a Geth trooper, Loki SPARTA! Kicked another into a railing, followed by Drack blasting it's head off, the Krogan followed Loki and Sheperd to an elevator down.

Followed by Tali stating the obvious.

"Seems this cavern formed around the ruins, quite remarkable" giving the Quarian a look, Loki looked over the edge to see nothing but Death, shaking his head he turned to Sheperd.

"We all go at once or a group at a time" turning to Drack and Troy, the two shared a glance to Sheperds group, looking back to Loki, the Krogan and Serial Cyborg shrugged.

"I'm alright either way" rolling his eyes at the duo, Loki spoke to Sheperd with his right fist placed in his open palm.

"Rock, paper, scissors" giving his old comrade a look at the absurdity of the childish game, he obliged with a knowing smile, the duo completely ignoring the giggling of Ashley and Tali.

With the two seeing who would go down first, it all looked to be in Sheperds favour as Loki for the third time, failed with his scissors against John's rock.

Leaving Sheperd showing a contempt smile with Loki shaking his head.

"Best out of three?" seeing Sheperd cross his arms in victory, he smiled broadly as Loki's determination wavered.

"We'll go first, scout the area ahead for Geth" moving onto the elevator, Troy collapsed his sword to keep room on the way down, with Drack.

Stepping onto the lift with Drack squeezing in, Loki shared a glance with Troy who shrugged, making Loki sigh as they began to lower.

"For the love of god don't fart" ignoring the stifle of laughter from Ashley, and Tali, he looked up to see Sheperd give an amused smile.

"Just you wait Sheperd, I'll have my revenge!" at this point the two women with John burst into laughter as the man gave an amused wave down to them.

His only response back was a middle finger.

* * *

Leaving the three in silence, Loki not trusting the few creaks from the elevator down, it was a miracle when they made it to the bottom floor, only to notice it went further down, looking around for anything to loot, Troy looked over the edge to jump back as three Geth drones flew up, with Loki firing three shots from Thorn, making the "eyes" explode like a certain Vex Harpy he remembered from the Destiny game.

Holstering Thorn to report to Sheperd, he looked around to hold a finger to his Comm link in his helmet.

"Ohhh, Sheppy poo, get your ugly ass down here!" yelling into his comms, Loki looked at his surroundings, ignoring the elevator go up, he noticed the second elevator beside a blue force field wall to a hallway.

"Gotta hand it to the Protheans, they build to last centuries" giving Troy a nod of agreement, Drack merely snorted in response, looking around for any surprising hostiles, he looked over the edge suddenly with interest, tilting his head he turned to Loki with his claymore Shotgun raided.

"Fenris, I hear the doctor below some distance, sounds… echoed" giving the Krogan a look, he turned to Troy who shrugged before Loki pressed the Comm link to Sheperd.

"Shep, we're going further down, Drack said he heard the doctor some ways down, try to keep up with those fine ladies" moving to get to the next elevator he turned as Sheperd spoke from the elevator as it stopped.

"We all go this time" looking to his crew mates Loki shrugged.

"Fine by me, let's hurry"

Shoving the next elevator doors open, he stepped aside for them to file in, leaving Loki to press the down… Button?.

Shrugging he allowed the elevator to go down, Tali beside him in silence until Troy spoke.

"So… what's to say this chick isn't with her mother on this, what do we do with her?" looking up in thought, Loki hummed with thought, moving to answer he staggered as the elevator slowed to a stop as the power sparking, allowing them to see a ruined platform.

Looking back at Sheperd the two shared a look despite Loki wearing a helmet.

Stilling looking t Sheperd the Ironlord held up Thorn before jumping off, aiming for any hostiles he gave a short whistle, allowing them to hop off with Drack landing loudly, making them all turn to him as he gave off a soft chuckle.

"_Hello!_" turning to the voice of Liara T'soni below the ruined platform, Loki and Sheperd lead the way down with weapons trained. Dropping down with Sheperd, Loki admired the blue alien with a slight smile of memories of this game, shaking his thoughts away he approached the wall of blue hardlight.

"_Uh, hello, could somebody help me… please_" giving the Asari all fans could love a look, Loki spoke.

"Liara T'soni I believe?"

"_oh thank the goddess you can hear me, please you have to help me from this Trap!_"

"What exactly is it?" leaning down to give it a tap, Loki felt his Arc energy respond in challenge to the unknown energy, he barely acknowledge Sheperd speaking to Liara.

"_It's Prothean security device, I cannot move so, I need you to get me out of it alright_?" standing up while his right hand flickered with lightning, Loki looked between his hand and the wall before turning to Sheperd.

"Let me try something?" stepping forward with his arms igniting with blue lightning, Sheperd spoke to Liara as Loki examined his greatest challenge yet.

"Doctor, You're mother is working with a Rogue spectre named Saren Arterius, where do you stand?" giving Sheperd a knowing look as his voice had a mesmerised tone, Loki held back a laugh as he prepared for the struggle.

"_My mother, I don't know what you mean I haven't spoke to her in years, and what do you mean Rogue Spectre_?" looking up while rubbing his hands together, Loki spoke with a happy tone.

"Your mother helped attack a human Colony with Geth" with that he shoved his hands forward, making the wall of energy sputter before going strong, he gave a grunt of effort, showing some headway as his fingers poked through it like wet paper at a snails pace.

"_Be warned there is a Krogan here with the Geth, they have been trying ways to get through to me_" one hand through, Liara turned to Loki who gave a growl of maximum effort as his other hand joined the other.

Seeing escape in sight, Loki staggered suddenly as a blue bolt from a Geth soldier nailed his shield.

"SHEPERD, KEEP THEM OFF OF ME!" roaring at Sheperd as He and the others moved to give covering fire, Loki put all his strength into forcing a hole in the flickering wall, Loki turned to Troy as he moved to attack with his sword.

"TROY!" turning to Loki as he forced his way through the containment field, he spoke with effort.

"GET READY TO PHASELOCK HER TOWARDS YOU!" nodding as he moved to Loki's side, Troy held his normal arm up with the tattoos glowing blue from it's blood red contrast.

Nodding to Loki as he felt his grip loosening, he reached further in to pull a hole through, grunting with strain as he slow but steadily made a big enough hole, Troy squeezed through with his natural arm reaching for Liara who suddenly glowed within a ball of purple energy before being thrown towards her freedom, colliding with Loki as he became her landing pad, she gave a groan as she pushed herself up before she looked down to his skull helmet below her.

"Nice landing?" seeing the asari's cheeks darken they came back to the moment with Loki shielding Liara from stray rounds as they moved to cover.

"Sheperd Doctor secured!" ducking from a sniper shot meant for his head, Loki moved to hover over Liara to keep her safe, he aimed Thorn to fire at the Geth, priming a grenade he tossed it over his head, counting his fingers with Liara giving him a look of confusion she jumped however as an explosion echoed through the mine, destroying the remaining Geth… and somehow triggering the mining drill below.

Waiting for a moment of silence, the group looked down to admire the carnage, with Loki noticing the very convenient hole the laser made to the elevator out.

"Come on, let's go, that might have triggered a seismic response" true to his words a part of the ceiling came crashing down onto the now fully totalled laser drill.

"There's an elevator to the surface behind us, we just need to activate it" following Liara down the stairs, she looked to the hole to see it leading to an elevator, with Loki yanking her from beneath a rock, they made full sprint to the lift with Liara moving quickly.

Showing the ruins now collapsing slowly they relaxed somewhat as they went up, with Loki and Drack paling as lava began to fall from the ceiling as they rose.

"Please tell me this has a speed up?" turning to Liara as she fiddled with the controls, she shook her head in negative as they made slow progress upward.

"Joker, we need immediate pick up, track my signal, On the double mister!" turning to Sheperd as Troy panicked around him shouting words like "We're gonna get cooked" and or "I don't wanna die a virgin!". Liara looked to the odd group she had been saved by with utmost confusion, turning to Loki and Drack as they huddled together with Ashley and tali, the quarian held onto Loki for dear life as the ascended to safety with the lava hot on their tails.

Upon finally arriving to the top "WE"RE SAFE!" thank you Troy. The group went to run like hell until they stopped at the sight of the Krogan Liara mentioned approaching with Geth behind him.

Blocking them off from safety, Loki gave a frustrated growl as the Krogan spoke.

"Surrender, or don't, that would be more fun!"

"Is now a good time to speak, the ruins is collapsing around us!?" turning to Ashely as she held her hands up, Loki moved forward as all eyes were on her.

"More exciting ins't it, th thrill of a fight inside a volcano!" whatever else he was going to say was drowned out by the echoing sound of a hammer hitting an anvil. Turning to the left, the Krogan was introduced to the Burning Maul of Loki, sending the Krogan into one of the Geth, sending them hurtling down, the remaining Geth looked up from the edge, looking over the group it dropped it's weapon and bee lined to the exit, leaving Liara staring at a glowing Loki like he was a god in human flesh, watching him turn to them with the hammer on his shoulders, he spoke.

"Shake a leg you lot we have a volcano to outrun!"

"He just oozes confidence, doesn't he?" turning to Ashley as they followed Loki to the exit, they easily caught up to the red fleeing Geth platform.

Running alongside Loki it turned it's head to stare at Loki in confusion.

Confused due to loki not even bothering to try and hinder it's escape as they made it outside, the Normandy in sight gliding down towards them with the Iron Banner following for firing support.

"Move it people!" following Sheperds declaration, the Geth Platform stood in confusion at the lack of danger from them, it was thoroughly more confused as Loki returned and picked it up like a wounded soldier.

Confusing Tali at the Geth looking around the shuttle bay in confusion.

Turning to the ruins now below them it twitched at the explosion before the doors closed, allowing Loki to give it a look.

"Well, that went better then expected, you ok there buddy?" giving Loki a head tilt, it gave a soft whirr in response before it flinched as Tali aimed her pistol, making Loki panic with a yelp.


	9. Onto Feros

Onto Feros

Sitting back in a recliner chair with a book on her face, Tyreen snored softly in comfort as Loki sat in his workbay, working on a new Toy with excitement, the Asari, Liara, stared at the sight of the Crawler pack lazing about around Loki like pets, she approached Loki while being sure to avoid stepping on a sleeping crawlers foot, she stopped beside Loki as he began to assemble… a four barrelled shotgun?.

Looking to a Blueprint, she read the name the fourth Horseman.

Raising a brow she jumped as Loki nicked himself with a sharp zap from his welder.

"Fucking damn it" sucking his index finger he went back to work, or would have had Liara not gasped at his outburst, making him turn to her with a curious look.

"What can I do for you doctor?" moving to avoid stepping on the Crawler known as Orion, She spoke with a timid yet curious voice.

"I was wondering if you can explain to me on how you changed your Biotics, You're the first to show something completely different compared to most adepts and masters of the art" sitting down on a chair, Loki gave a chuckle at the curious doctor, moving to face her, he held his hands out, showing them ignite with bright blue lightning before shifting to an orange flame, to a cold empty purple.

Clapping his hands to extinguish the energy, he smiled.

"I have no idea why my biotics do what they do but, They are handy" standing up with the Crawler pack instantly moving to a line up Formation, Liara jumped at the explosion of movements while Garrus looked up from his tinkering of the Queen breaker.

Standing a good feet away from Liara, Loki's right arm shot up with a round shield of purple fire appearing, turning to Liara with a grin, Loki grabbed the shield off of his arm before holding it with pride.

"Void!" with that he dispelled the shield to slam both his fists together, making his entire being explode with blue lightning, his eyes glowing with the lightning.

"Arc!"

Following the lightning fading, his grin widened further a she brought his hands together, followed by a Hammer of fire igniting with heat as intense as the sun, leaving Loki in a shroud of fire.

"Solar!" turning around he swung the hammer into the ground, sending forther a jet of fire rushing forward into the wall of the Cargo hold, allowing a Crawler to rush and extinguish the fire as Loki extinguished the fire.

"With this mutation of my Biotics I was able to do many good things, for example I became a living light bulb during a mission in a cave looking for Cave in survivors" chuckling at the memory, Loki stood up with a look of sudden realisation, he approached a Locker to bring out an SMG, looking more like a conductor for electricity than a firearm.

Approaching Liara with a smile, he held it to her with great care.

"A test run for in case I had to work with someone" letting her grab the SMG, she frowned at it's design.

"Risk runner, An SMG I designed to conduct electricity from the environment as an edge to the magazine, be careful though when the lightning shield is up you may get shocked by it if not careful" watching Liara test the weight, she took aim past him, humming in satisfaction she looked up to Loki with a gleam in her eyes.

"I must thank you, Mr Fenris"

"first time someone gave you a firearm as a get well gift, you feeling better with a full stomach after five days?" seeing her look away with her cheeks darkening, she nodded with a small smile, allowing Loki to pat her shoulder, moving to get back to working on his future shotgun the elevator doors opened to show the Geth Platform curiously looking around, spotting the curious Crawler pack, Chip stood up a approached the nervous Geth, sniffing it's hand like a real dog the Crawler gave a greeting whir, one the Geth returned before the rest of the Crawler pack surrounded it like children being told a story.

"Well, it seems Tali hasn't blown it's head off… Yet" approaching the Geth while picking up a voice projector, it perked up as he lifted it's head up to install the modulator, making the Geth whir nervously until Loki stepped back.

"Okay, try to say words?"

"Greetings, Lieutenant, Fenris Loki" seeing Loki give a smile, he went to speak until a mop of bright orange hair appeared beside him, making Liara jump at Penny's sudden appearance, her eyes eerily glowing emerald green along side the Geth's own optic.

Watching them both stare at each other, Penny smiled brightly with a nod.

"I'm sure we can accommodate a suitable platform for your future endeavors as one of the Iron Banners crew" giving Penny a look with loki who had raised an eyebrow, Penny turned to him with a knowing look, making the two have a short stare down before Loki sighed while rolling his eyes, turning to his work bench he gestured for the Geth to follow him.

Leaving Liara and Garrus overly curious after Loki had digitally constructed a hospital bed made into a makeshift workbench… and seeing what they thought was a body beneath a white blanket, Loki turned to Penny as the Geth moved to a chair brought closer by Chip, the Geth giving a greeting which the Crawler returned.

"Penny, I haven't even finished the testing yet?" seeing them both moving wires to the hidden figures head beneath the blanket, Penny spoke to him like an actual sister would a brother.

"And now is the perfect time, the Geth even volunteered to send a single program into the mind, if that Program doesn't work it will return to the Platform and tell us what is wrong and we can fix it, simple"

"Simple, Penny this is a Robotic mind designed to adapt and think like a humans, Like yours, this mind is anything but Simple, for all we know the data inside will make the Geth fully sentient like you and go on a rampage!" seeing Penny bring up a shotgun sporting a meat hook like grapple hook beneath the barrel, she spoke.

"here's the insurance things go wrong" seeing Loki look to the Super shotgun in her hand, he spoke.

"Do you know how long it took me to build this off of your schematics?" seeing Penny smile at his tone, he sighed and brought a cord to connect it to the Geth.

"Ok, if things go FUBAR, bring the program out immediately, you got that?"

"Affirmative" watching the Geth jab the Cord into it's chest where a Drivecore sat Liara and Garrus watched with bated breath as the Geth froze for a second before the figure on the Bench shot up with a gasp, startling them all onto the floor as the female like robot looked around with bright blue optics, moving to stand up the figure gurgled as Biotics flared over it, making them all stare as wisps of it drained from Loki, showing him looking tired as the connection halted as the figure fell down with a groan, landing in Penny's arms, the Android looked over the robot as the Geth Platform perked up and turned.

"An unprecedented program evolved" noticing the figure in Penny's arms, it spoke to Loki as Sheperd and the rest of the ground team charged out of the elevator, weapons drawn until they realised the scene.

"Congratulations Fenris, you are the first to create an Exo soldier" giving Penny a look of annoyance, he stood up and looked over the female Exo, showing the bottom half the most human and lifelike, the top sporting a Forehead with a golden horn like antenna in the middle of the dark green paint.

(just imagine a female cayde but green and gold instead of the legends colour scheme)

Looking further down he immediately turned to penny.

"Why did you change her design?"

"What, I can add more changes"

"NO!" turning to Tyreen as she stared at the sight she smiled brightly as she approached.

"She's perfect" rubbing a hand on the newly born Exo's neck muscles, she awed at the flesh like feeling it had.

"Okay, everyone out of the work station, Loki be sure your ready for the next mission, we hit Feros in two hours" giving Sheperd a nod, they all shuffled away, until they all heard a groan from the Exo, turning at the sight of the exo holding her head, she looked up to the others before her optics shifted to them all before landing on Loki.

"Papa?"

Hearing a snort from Tyreen, Loki gave her a glare as she exploded into laughter.

Turning to the Exo as she stared at him in curiosity, he turned to penny who smiled brightly.

"You teach her anything inappropriate and I will child lock your internet access" with that he left to gear up.

* * *

Stepping onto the spaceport with Sheperd, Garrus and Alenko. Loki along with Vetra, in full helmet scanned the area for any attacks seeing as the colony was under attack from Geth.

Seeing a man down the line, Loki kept a hand on his weapon for the Geth no doubt will kill the man, following Sheperd to the man Loki and Vetra.

"We saw your ship. Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately!" keeping an eye out over the floors above, Loki noticed the Geth sneaking up on them with ease.

"Whose Fai Dan?"

"He's our leader, He needs you're help to prepare for the Geth. They're making another Push" rushing to the man's defense with his Void Shield up, Loki blocked the missile while Garrus gained an instant headshot with the Queens breaker, followed by him marvelling it like a kid in a candy store.

"Loki, I love this GUN!" shoving the man behind him to throw the shield like a certain captain, Sheperd and Alenko moved to cover while Vetra moved to give Garrus some cover.

"That's good to hear Garrus!" moving to fire a burst, a Geth trooper went to fire if not for Vetra firing its head off as Loki lunged forward, his shield of void still active he swung forward with the shield bashing a Geth into a wall, followed by him spinning with a geth being bitch slapped into Sheperd's head shot.

Turning to block another missile, it bounced back to the Geth, destroying them in the blast.

Turning to the man as he peeked out of cover, Loki spoke.

"Anyone hurt?"


	10. Beneath the Surface

Beneath the surface… a horror awaits

"I swear the next person to say "speak to Fai Dan" is getting shot in the foot!" following Sheperd to where nearly everyone had been robotically sending them, the others gave him pitying looks, with Vetra patting his back as he slumped his shoulders.

"Ah, Commander Sheperd, glad they finally sent somebody to help us!"

"You're a bit late, Aren't you?" turning to the short haired woman, Loki's HUD picked up movement farther away as Fai Dan spoke to Sheperd.

"Sorry, Commander, everyone's on edge since-"

Flinching as Loki fired several shots at approaching Geth inside the tower, taking out a white one the others joined his side as they advanced, seeing one soldier hunkered down behind cover, begging to live, which was to waste as the Geth were made short work.

Allowing them to move on up with Geth easily being dealt with with extreme prejudice, it was only when the Geth dropship flew away that they relaxed somewhat.

"So, are we ready to roll out to wherever the Geth have Bunkered?"

"We should check in with Fai Dan before anything else, let's go" following after Vetra as they holstered there weapons, Loki stopped suddenly as a chill ran up his spine at hearing chittering.

Turning with Thorn aimed, the sight of a hole from corrosion deep in the Prothean structure, the sounds of chittering continued as Loki approached cautiously, kneeling down to look into the hole, the faint glow of sickly green made him reach to inspect the object… only for him to tense up as he held a Gluttonous worm creature with three sickly green eyes, crushing the creature with a pained squeak, Loki stood up suddenly with a hint of worry in his step as he made to catch up with the others.

Failing to see a bone coloured hand reach for the crushed worm, dipping razor sharp class in the dust, a guttural chitter echoed as millions of green eyes glowed within the dark.

Upon finding the others with Vetra turning to him, she noticed his urgent movements enough to tap Sheperd's shoulder for his attention, and seeing the man turn to Loki's paranoid scanning of the area, John spoke.

"Loki, what's wrong?" turning to Sheperd, the mercenary spoke.

"We have more than Geth to worry about" seeing John frown, the soldier spoke with a hint of worry.

"What do you mean?" watching him reach back, the remains of a three eyed worm made Vetra curse at the sight, making Garrus frown as he moved closer to look.

"What's wrong with this thing, look's as docile as a human puppy?" turning to Garrus, Vetra spoke.

"It's what they evolve into that makes them a threat, Loki, where'd you find it so we can keep guard as we evacuate the planet?" upon hearing this, Fai Dan spoke in worry.

"What do you mean evacuate, we fought for this place" moving to speak , Loki gave the man a sight full of the dead worm with his shoulders tensed.

"Because this will no doubt finish the job the Geth had planned, you need to get everyone off this rock before you're all taken" turning to Vetra, he spoke.

"Vetra, Call Troy and Tyreen down to keep watch, we need to check for any more Hive, if we're lucky they don't have a Broodmother" turning to Sheperd, Garrus and Alenko, he was about to speak before a bone chilling roar made all freeze in horror as a large beast wielding a crude sword broke through a wall, making Loki turn with Vetra.

Seeing the Hive Knight roar at them, Loki raised a hand to his helmet with urgency.

"Troy, Tyreen, we have Hive down here!" rushing forward while Garrus and Sheperd stared at the thing as it charged at Loki in response, upon being a metre from it Loki leaned back to slide under it's legs with fanning Thorn's hammer, nailing a round in it's lone left eye, another grazing it's neck, the last shot nailed it right where it's reproductive organs would be… if the Hive even mated normally.

Seeing it fall to one knee while holding it's crotch it gave a growl of fury, turning to Loki it turned forward to see Vetra fire her Smg's.

Making it snarl as it stood the Knight was about to rush her if not for Garrus firing the queen's breaker to offer a distraction, allowing Loki to leap onto it's back to fire Thorn rapidly, balancing himself the Knight gave a roar as it dropped it's sword to grab Loki by his left leg, throwing him to the ground, the Mercenary gave a groan as the Knight stood to lift a foot over the soldier who was about to move to safety… if not for Troy to appear from nowhere with his arms tattoo's glowing blue, lifting the Knight into the air while Tyreen helped Loki to his feet, keeping her own weapon trained on the knight, Loki turned to Fai Dan with a stern voice.

"Listen here dickweed, you are getting these people planet for your own safety, like you should have done with the Geth" seeing the man about to protest Loki grabbed him by the collar to lift him up with Sheperd and Garrus keeping an eye on the struggling knight.

"I wasn't asking either, Shep, call Alliance for Evac, the Geth are most likely getting the same resistance as us"

"What is this thing" turning to Sheperd as he stared at the trapped Knight, it growled at him.

"That is an alien hell bent on killing everything… we call them the Hive"


End file.
